PROJECTSUMMARY/ABSTRACT ThepreviousthreecyclesoftheDartmouth-BostonUniversity-Muhimbili(DBM)FogartyHIVtrainingprogram haveresultedinamulti-facetedresearchandtrainingcollaborationbetweenDartmouth,BUandMuhimbili UniversityofHealthandAlliedSciences(MUHAS).Ithasproducedlandmarkstudiesontheepidemiologyof HIV,tuberculosis(TB)andHIV-relatedTB(HIV-TB),clinicalfeaturesofadultandpediatricHIV-TB,vaccine trialstopreventHIV-TB,andnutritionalsupplementationforwomenwithHIV-TB. Ourcurrent5-yearawardculminatedinMUHAS?approvalofaTBResearchInstitute(TRIM-TB),whichisan HIV-TBresearchcollaborationbetweentheDBMFogartyprogram,MUHASandtheTanzanianNational ProgrammeonTuberculosisandLeprosy(NTLP).RecognizingthebenefitsofTRIM-TB,MUHASleadership endorsedtheconceptofabroaderinitiative,designatedastheInfectiousDiseaseInstitute(IDI).Thenewly approvedIDIwillsupportresearchandtraininginallinfectiousdiseasesofimportanceinTanzania,withan initialfocusonHIVandTB.MUHAS,theNTLPandtheNationalAIDSControlProgram(NACP)havesolicited theDBMFogartyProgramtoprovidethetrainingneededtoachievetheIDI?sgoals.Tothatend,wepropose: 1)TrainIDIresearchfacultytoconductHIVandHIV/TBepidemiologicresearchandclinicaltrials 2)EstablishamentoringprogramthroughIDItoensurejuniorfacultyaresupportedandsuccessfulin performingresearchandobtainingindependentresearchfunding. 3)ExpandtheportfoliooffundedcollaborativeHIVandHIV/TBresearchforMUHASfaculty/trainees. 4)DevelopaprogramofresearchtrainingforTanzanianfieldscientistsledbyIDIfaculty Todevelopthepresentproposal,weconductedacomprehensiveneedsassessmentincluding:1)discussions withkeystakeholders/leadershipatMUHAS,NTLPandNACP,2)interviewswithkeyMUHASfaculty,and3)a surveyofDBMFogartyalumni.Inresponse,wefocusedourprogramontraininginepidemiology,biostatistics andclinicaltrials,developingstrongTanzanianmentors,expandingtheresearchportfoliousingNTLPand NACPdata,andsupportingtheIDItodevelopitspermanentresearchtrainingprogram. Attheendofthisproposedtrainingprogram,5TanzanianresearcherswillhavegraduatedwithPhDdegrees inepidemiologyand/orbiostatistics,1withaMastersdegreeinEpidemiology,and4withMastersofPublic Healthdegrees;?18willhavecompletedshortcoursetrainingoutsideofTanzaniainepidemiology,biostatistics, TB/HIV/STDresearchmethods;?andover150willhaveattendedinteractive,hands-onworkshopsinDares SalaamonHIV-TBclinicalresearch,monitoring&evaluation,dataanalysis,andgrantandmanuscriptwriting. ThistrainingprogramwillprovidetheexpertisetoestablishIDIasthepremiereself-sustainingresearchand traininginstituteforHIVandTBinEastAfrica.